Foresight
by ComeAlongPond98
Summary: She didn't ask to be reincarnated, but she was. Suddenly finding herself in the world of a popular book series, she had two choices. Continue the way the plot originally went, or change the story. Finding herself with strange new powers, she makes a decision.Living her new life would be hard, but what happens when others find out she has the gift, the power of foresight?
1. Chapter 1

AN: So sorry for those of you who were hoping for the next chapter in Death's Curse, but today I got hit by a plot bunny! I couldn't get the idea out of my head so I decided to type it and publish the first chapter! This is going to be a OC gets reborn into the HP universe as a main character in the story! THIS IS NOT A SELF-INSERT!

Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter, but take note that I won't be updating this story as much as my KHR/HP Xover.

Please review!

Disclaimer: The amazing and awesome Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, it belongs to JK Rowling!

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 1:

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Everyone in the world, or at least nearly everyone in the world is aware that once they reach adulthood, or teenage hood, we must all get a job.

Some jobs are easy, some aren't. Some are fun and enjoyable to do, while others are horrible and the people doing them have to drag themselves out of bed and try to motivate themselves to get to work, telling themselves that they'll eventually find a better job.

Me, I had it easy.

I was just a teenager, working as a sales-clerk at a clothing store, and I liked my job. It was decent, the pay was good, and I thought it was relaxing compared to school and the other activities I took part in on the weekdays.

It was just a part-time job, wasn't meant to be permanent, and it was perfectly safe as well. Nothing exciting ever happened.

Until March 17th.

The day started out normally, the elderly owner of the store I worked in, had been out on her lunch break, and I'd been hanging out at the front desk reading a magazine, knowing perfectly well that it was doubtful anyone would enter the store unless it was to ask for directions.

Here in California we were in the middle of a freakish heat wave, so hardly anyone was outside.

Eventually the lack of air conditioning in the store got to me, so I stopped reading my magazine and rolled it up, using it as a makeshift fan.

I stood up to go to the bathroom, hoping to splash some cold water on my face, completely nonchalant considering I was going to leave the front desk with all the money unprotected. Hey, I was only going to take a few minutes!

Once in the bathroom, I stared at my reflection.

Curly red hair framing a pale face with a few freckles and dark blue eyes stared back. Small drops of moisture were visible on my skin, and there were bags under my eyes; 'probably from all the studying I had done the night before', I thought.

Typical look for me, it was nearly impossible for me to tan, my skin going immediately from pale and freckled to sunburned, something which frustrated me to no end. Nothing like my older sister's perfect tanned skin.

Me, I was the sort of geek of the family, preferring books and computer games to my sister's clothes and beauty products.

Eventually I had enough of staring at my reflection, as if hoping for it to start a conversation or something. God, the silence must have been getting to me.

Once I started walking back to the register, I saw him.

A tall, dark haired man was at the register, stealing the money!

"Hey!", I yelled. "Stop! Thief!"

Probably not the best thing to yell at a complete stranger, while defenseless to boot. It hadn't exactly been one of my brightest moments.

Sometimes I wonder about what might have happened had I done the sensible thing and sneaked to the phone in the back room and called the police instead of calling out like an idiot to the man currently robbing my workplace.

I should have remembered it hardly ever ends well for the employees in the movies.

And indeed it didn't end well for me.

The man jumped up, startled to hear a voice in the once seemingly empty shop, and turned around to stare at me.

For a few seconds that's all we did. Stare. It seemed like eternity had gone by, and I could hear the sound of my heartbeat as I realized what I'd done.

Amazing, just great! I'd gone and done the same thing I always tell others not to do, I'd gone ahead an tried to act like a hero, against a man twice my size no less!

The man seemed to realize that he had the advantage as well, and slowly, his cocky smirk widening, he reached into his pocket an pulled it out.

A gun.

Oh god, I'm going to die aren't I? I'm going to die at the hands of some petty robber who'll probably find no more than fifty dollars in the register, how pathetic is that?

Suddenly I felt surprise at my reaction. Where was the panic, the overwhelming urge to fight until my last breath in order to make sure I survived? From my lack of any reaction, I realized I was feeling... acceptance. Acceptance of my impending death.

How pathetic was that? But I knew it would have been useless to fight, it would have just caused me a more painful death.

Suddenly, doing a half hearted attempt at escaping the gun-wielding man; I turned around and started running towards the back of the store, possibly a subconscious attempt at not having myself see the man pull the trigger and watch the bullet speeding towards my body.

Nonetheless, subconscious attempt or no, the sound of the bullet coming towards my unprotected back was still heard, and as I felt the bullet tear through my chest (a very accurate shot I might add) my last thoughts weren't about my family, or my friends, but rather something mundane.

'I guess I won't be making it home today to make dinner.'

XxxxxxxxxxX

Darkness. Infinite darkness surrounded me for days, months, maybe even years.

I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, and eventually I started wondering, was this what hell was? To be forever in the darkness, unable to do anything but think for eternity? It would drive anyone to the brink of insanity, and I wasn't sure I could take it for very long before I lost myself.

Then, eventually I could move again, and I began to hope that perhaps this wouldn't last forever, that soon I would be out of wherever I was, so I slowly but surely got stronger and stronger until one day I got out!

I found myself crying in happiness, finally I was out, I was free! I tried to speak, but found myself unable to, and then I noticed my small stubby arms and legs.

'What? why are my arms so short? and how come I don't have any teeth?!'

After another brief moment of panic I suddenly noticed the quiet in the room I was in, and took a better look at my surroundings.

White walls, a white ceiling, and medical equipment was visible around me. 'Hospital', I realized. Why was I in a hospital? Looking up, I saw that a strange woman was holding me. A gigantic woman with dirty blond hair and sky-blue eyes.

We stared at each other for a few seconds as the news finally sunk in.

She wasn't a giant! I had shrunk, I was a baby for god's sake!

That's when it hit me, the memories of the robbery, of the man pointing a gun at me, of the futile attempt I'd made at escaping to freedom, of my death.

I had been reborn, in another body, possibly in another country if my new mother's accent was any indication. But what I found strange was the fact that I could remember my previous life. Weren't our souls supposed to, you know, get cleaned or washed or whatever so our memories wouldn't influence our new lives or something? Why hadn't that happened to me?

My new mother was saying something to me, but I had been too preoccupied to pay attention. Suddenly, the door to the hospital room we were in opened and two people walked in.

The man who walked in looked young, but I could tell he was in his early thirties or something like that, and he had red curly hair and dark brown eyes. The little girl who walked in looked to be about four years old and was wearing a small blue dress, along with a headband on her dirty-blond hair.

'She must be my sister, and the man my father', I realized.

My new mother seemed to radiate happiness as she watched them enter the room, and smiled down at me.

"Hey Daniel, Pet, do you want to meet the newest member of our family?"

The man-my father- walked over and slowly and carefully picked me up, holding me as if I would break easily.

"She's a beauty isn't she Rose?", he asked. "Just like her mother."

I was very aware that right now I probably looked no different than any other baby out there, I'd always held the belief that all babies looked pretty much the same for the same for the first few weeks of their lives.

My sister walked over to my father and he held me down so we could look at each other. Turning around towards our mother, she looked at me and said in a wondering tone. "She's so small!"

Both my parents chuckled.

She then asked,"What's her name mummy?"

My mother looked at my father and they both shared a smile. "Her name will be Lily, Pet. Lily Evans."

My sister seemed to realize something. "Like the flower?"

My father smiled. "Yes, like the flower. You see Pet, we have a tradition that comes from your mother's family, a tradition of naming all the girls after flowers."

My mother-Rose Evans apparently-added. "My name is Rose, your name is Petunia, and your sister's name is Lily! We're all named after flowers!"

Petunia giggled, and the happy smile on my sister's face caused me to laugh as well.

The moment I started laughing, both my parents looked at me in wonder, and my sister smiled even wider.

"I promise I'll take care of Lily mum! I'll keep her safe because I'm her big sister!", she said proudly.

"I'm sure you will Pet, I'm sure you will", my father said.

So happy was I with my apparent new start, I didn't even make the connection until my fourth birthday. That was the day everything changed.

XxxxxxxxxxX

AN: Hello new readers! And hello to those who read my other fanfics as well! Sorry for the sort chapter, but this was just me testing the waters of a completely new fandom! I hope you liked this new story of mine, so don't forget to review and tell me your opinions!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello there, so sorry for the delay, but like I said last chapter, this story won't be getting updated as much as my other story. I'll try to update every week but not making any promises!

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! And I hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

Disclaimer: The amazing and awesome Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, it belongs to JK Rowling!

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 2:

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was my fourth birthday, and my parent's had planned a birthday party for me, inviting all the neighbourhood kids.

The past four years had gone by really fast, a whirlwind of happy memories of playing with my sister, spending time with my parents, and trying to make new friends. Sadly, due to my more developed intelligence and maturity, most of the kids found me to be quite boring and uninteresting. My sister Petunia of course didn't mind me being intelligent, and she always spent time with me even when her other friends tried to make her go away with them.

I really appreciated our sisterly bond that we shared, finding comfort in the knowledge that my sister would always be there for me no matter what.

Of course my parents were just as happy as we were, glad that their two children could get along so well without many fights.

I of course mourned the loss of my previous family, and for many months after my birth I became a very quiet baby, which concerned my parents a lot. Eventually I told myself to snap out of it, and that I was dead and nothing could change that, no matter what I wanted; to enjoy the second chance that I had, because surely this was something that didn't happen very often, people being reincarnated with their memories intact.

Over the years I'd begun getting a strange feeling, sort of an intuition which first began that day I heard some of the adults in our neighbourhood talking about a couple who had moved in recently; a strange pair they called them, especially the wife and son. Of course I paid no mind to the rumours, knowing that almost all of the crap that came out of those women were lies anyway.

But over the years I'd continued hearing the others talking, speaking of unnatural things that went on in that house and how it was so strange that the wife of the family didn't go out at all, the only times some of them could catch a glimpse of her was during the late night hours. 'Strange indeed'.

You would have thought me with the whole 'I've been reincarnated!' thing would have thought nothing of it, but eventually even I grew curious so whenever I was in the park with Petunia I'd always go on the swing and try to catch a glimpse of whoever lived in the old house. I'd had no luck so far.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I began to get dressed for my party, wondering what I'd get from Petunia and my parents, surely something interesting; I had been hinting that I wanted this book of fairy tales from the bookstore...

Well, I guess I'd find out at the party.

XxxxxxxxX

"Lily! Happy Birthday!"

The moment I came down the stairs I was immediately thrown off balance by my sister who had thrown herself on me, conveniently forgetting that she was much taller and much heavier as well.

Laughing at her greeting, I pushed her off as I tried to calm my breathing. "Yeah...Thanks...Petunia...you...almost...suffocat ed me!"

Sheepishly she looked down on the ground and then lifted her head again. "But it's your birthday! That means there's going to be presents, and cake, and party decoration, and games, and people will come from-"

I interrupted her. "I know Petunia! I've had birthdays before you know!"

Once again she smiled. She was so adorable!

Once we headed into the kitchen we saw our breakfast already waiting on the table. It was pancakes!

I couldn't wait for my birthday party, I'd been getting a feeling that something big would happen later today.

I was unaware of just how important the day's events would get, and how they'd change my new life forever.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Happy birthday!"

Kids from all around the neighbourhood along with their parents would arrive at our door and give me a present, running past me to get to our backyard as they saw the games and activities my parents had organized. Most didn't even look at my face before running off.

After a few times this had happened, I could feel my smile becoming harder and harder to keep, being smart enough to know that none of these kids were really my friends and that none of them even cared about who's birthday it was, some had probably even been forced by their parents to attend 'little Lily's birthday party'.

As the last of the invited guests arrived I walked off to try and find Petunia, sparing a few seconds thinking what the strange boy who hadn't been invited was doing at the moment, wondering if he should have been invited.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I was running around with the other kids playing tag, for once feeling included into the activities as I ran away from the boy who was currently 'it'. I was so busy running behind one of the bushes that I didn't notice the rock on the ground, so I tripped over it.

My hands had been slightly scraped as I softened the fall.

When I stood up I looked up and I saw three of the neighbourhood boys had found me.

One of them gave me a sneer. "If it isn't the little carrot top! Look, she fell down, is little carrot top hurt?"

The other boys laughed. "Not so high and mighty now are you? Little miss know it all!"

Tears began to blur my vision. I might have been more mature than the rest of the children but I still had the brain of a four year old child. My feelings were very sensitive regarding how others talked about me. Back in my previous life I had always been the kind of person who didn't have many friends, but I'd never actually gotten bullied before, this was all new to me.

The three boys kept taunting me, telling me that I was worthless and that no one would ever want to get to know me, that my hair was ugly; the sort of thing you'd expect someone with the mentality of a grown person would be able to ignore or even laugh about.

In my head I kept repeating, 'make them go away, make them go away, make them go away, make ME go away-'

Until suddenly, I felt a strange sensation as if I was being squeezed through a tube, and found myself standing alone in e park Petunia and I always went to, no longer standing in my backyard.

I looked around with unbelieving eyes and wondered if I really was insane, if the last four years had been nothing but some great hallucination, if I was actually in a coma on some hospital bed. This couldn't be happening I can't have teleported somehow, magic wasn't real, I didn't have any super-powers!

While I was having a small panic attack inside my head, I didn't notice the rustling of the bushes until I saw a small boy coming out of a bush. He was short, with straight, greasy looking black hair and a less-than-healthy pale complexion. His clothes looked old and worn, like something a kid living in the streets would wear.

It suddenly occurred to me,as I looked at the boy watching me with awe for some reason that this was the strange boy from that family that had moved years ago, the family everyone talked about in hushed whispers.

He suddenly seemed to regain his ability to speak, but the first few words that came out of his mouth convinced me I'd heard him wrongly.

"You're a witch!", he said excitedly.

I blinked as I tried to process what the boy had just told me, it couldn't be true, witches and magic weren't real, I was smart enough to know that the world of magic and fairies and princesses from story books parents read to children at night wasn't real.

"What?", I said. 'How eloquent', I immediately thought to myself.

"You're a witch!", he repeated, looking at me as if I was the crazy one. "Don't worry, I'm a wizard and my mum's a witch as well! My name's Severus! How did you do that, appear from out of nowhere I mean, my mum told me about it a bit, she said it was called apparating but I couldn't do it because I'm too little, why-"

As he kept talking my head started to spin, faint memories being remembered, images of people I'd never met appearing in my mind.

"-Lily! Take him and go! I'll hold him off!"

"-Please, have mercy, kill me instead! Not Harry, not HARRY!"

"-step aside you silly girl, STEP ASIDE!"

"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I don't want to believe it..."

" The — the prophecy ... the prediction ... Trelawney... He thinks it means Lily Evans!"

"The Boy Who Lived. How lies have fed your legend, Harry."

"Lily. Lovely Lily. She was exceedingly bright... your mother. Even more impressive when one considers she was Muggle-born."

"It does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live-"

"-back, Voldemort's alive!"

"-saw him, I fought him-"

"-Avada kedavra!"

Images, buildings, faces kept flashing through my mind; an elderly man with a kind face and half-moon spectacles, a tired man limping out of a wooden shack, a dark-haired teen with glasses flying through the air on a broomstick, the teen once again along with three others, a hall filled with floating candles and a ceiling full of stars...

The images came faster and faster and I couldn't stand it anymore, I fell unconscious.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

AN: There you have it people, my newest chapter! Hoped you liked it and he small snippets of memories I got from the HP Lexicon and my memory of the books, so don't sue me please! I DON"T OWN THE HP BOOKS!

Thanks for those of you who reviewed and favorited/follow this story, I hope you enjoyed the chapter an don't forget to review!


	3. AN: PLEASE READ!

AN: I am so sorry!

It's been more than a week and I haven't updated, and I have even more bad news, this story is officially going into hiatus until the school year is over, and for me that's at the end of June.

Once again I apologize, but I'm just not finding any free time for myself in order to write a new chapter.

I hope you don't abandon this story, I promise to be back on the first week of July at the latest, promise!

THIS STORY IS NOT ABANDONED.


End file.
